the unexpected daughter
by Icequeen1812
Summary: this is the story of Nina the daughter of Renkotsu
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

i sat beside my mother's grave, tears running down my face in streams. my mother was very sick for the past three years. because of this i have been in charge of getting food and helping anywhere i could since i was four years old. the head of the village nelt beside me. "you can stay here and be married off when you come of age if you have no family to take you in Nina." i wiped my tears away and glared at him. i will not be married off to some stranger like other girls in the village. "im going to be leaving the village to find my father." he sighed "Nina you won't last a day outside the village, your only seven a demon will find you as a perfect meal before you even get to the next village." i stood up and dusted off my blue kimono. "then i guess you won't need to find me a husband now will you." i walked back to my mother's hut before he could say another word. who is he to think he can just choose that i will be married off in a few years. i pact a small bag with food and clothes i then grabbed the only thing my mother left me, her fan swords. they were purple just like her kimono, i looked around the hut and remembered the day i had asked about my father.

flash back

i walked up to mother while she laid in bed. "mother who was my father, and why have i not met him?" she smiled weakly "sit down my daughter and i will tell you of your father." i nodded and sat by her "your father is not a kind man but he is strong, he has eyes that seem to see the truth in everything." i saw my mothers eyes shine with adoration when she spoke of him. "he is bald but very smart, i met him long before he started the job he is in now." "mother what is his job now?" she looked at me sternly "your father is a mercenary for the band of seven. and if you ever meet them i want you to tell them strait out that you are his daughter other wise they will kill you on the spot." i was shocked to learn this but i did not mention my father again.

flashback end

I put the fan swords in a holder on my back. I left the hut and turned around and with the last look I will have of my old home I headed off into the forest to find the band of seven and my father along with them.

It's been three days now and I have yet to find my father. "Ugh for a bunch of killers they sure are hard to find." I sat in a tree and watched the stars. "I won't give up mother I will find him." I was then grabbed out of the tree by a giant man! "WHO ARE YOU AND PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed he just gave a loud chuckle before a boy with long black hair braided down his back walked over to us. "Who are you?" I glared at him "shouldn't you tell me who you are first." He chuckled "I could just let Kyokotsu eat you." He has a point "my name is Nina and I'm looking for my father and the group he travels with." He stood there for a moment in thought. "What group is your father with?" I lifted my head in pride "my father is a member of the band of seven, now LET ME GO!" He smirked "ok then Kyokotsu bring the others I'll watch over the girl until you get back." I was then lowered to the ground and the giant Kyokotsu walked away. "Who are you?" He did not answer but smiled instead. We waited for a while till a group of six walked over. "I am the leader of the band of seven Bankotsu." I stood there shocked. "If you are the daughter to one of these men you will live but if not I will let Kyokotsu devour you whole." I nodded and walked over to the group of six scanning each one to see who matches my mothers description. One man had matched her description perfectly, I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. " is your name Renkotsu?" He looked at me and smirked "yes why?" I smiled "because I'm your daughter." Everyone was silent, no one even breathed. " I am not your father girl I have no children." I stared at him hurt by his words. Did my mother never tell him that he was a father? " my mother was the fan dancer Yuki, you were with her for one night." He looked at me and shook his head "I don't remember a fan dancer you must be mistaken." I was so angry I pulled out my mothers fan swords opened them and placed it against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Renkotsu's POV

This girl held a type of sword disguised as a fan to my throat. From anger alone her eyes had turned a bright purple colour. At closer inspection of the fan I could see the words written across it.

"This fan is as beautiful and dangerous as the woman who cut through my flames and stayed within my heart."

I wrote that the night I stayed with a woman who fought me and sliced away my flames. I looked closer at the girl, she looks so much like her from her long brown hair to her fiery purple eyes .

"You look so much like her."

Nina's POV

"You look so much like her."

I was shocked to hear that, I lowered my fan cautiously watching for any sign that they were going to kill me.

"Renkotsu is this your daughter?"

I stared at my father waiting for him to answer Bankotsu's question. He nodded his head and smiled

"what she says is true, I remember her mother now and I did stay with her for one night."

I breathed a sigh of relief at the thought that I am safe. My father smiled and turned to the one with his brown hair down and had claws on his hands.

"Suikotsu while your still the good doctor will you please check my daughter to make sure she is well."

Well I'm perfectly fine nothing is wrong with me.

"Father I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

He smiled at me.

"Maybe I used the wrong words, to check you on if your in shape to fight."

I laughed

"of course I am I've only been using mothers fan swords since I was three."

That is when Bankotsu spoke again.

"She cannot come with us Renkotsu, a battle field is no place for a girl."

I turned and glared at the leader

" oh and what would you do with me then?"

Venom dripping with every word. He thought for a moment,

"we could leave you in the nearest village."

I laughed at that

"I will just follow you guys from the village and every day after."

I said in a mocking voice. He smirked

"we could always tie you up in the village."

I rolled my eyes

"and when I get free I'll just come find you again."

He groaned in frustration, I looked at each member then I ran to a tree, climbed it and sat on a branch.

"Face it you guys are stuck with me for now on."

A guy that is oddly dressed like a girl spoke.

"Why can't we just kill her? I don't wanna have her in the group."

I rolled my eyes while father looked like he wanted to rip the guy's head off.

"I'm assuming you like guys right?"

He nodded

"well I'm only seven I won't be stealing any guys from you and I could be like a little sister."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. I smiled and jumped from the tree.

"We'll I guess that's that I'm staying."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I can't believe they did that! They left me in a village and tied me to a pole! I glared at everyone until I saw a boy around my age and smirked.

"Excuse me, excuse me."

He looked at me then pointed to himself I nodded and he walked over.

"Can you untie me please I have to go to the bathroom."

He thought for a moment then nodded and untied me. I smiled and gave him a hug

"thank you. Now do you know where the band of seven were heading?"

"Yeah they are going to a castle just north of here."

I nodded again and picked up my fans before running off and making my way towards the castle. I saw many soldiers on the path so I used a more dangerous route through the mountains. I looked over the edge but was grabbed by a general.

"What are you doing here girl?"

I tried to break free

"here to see my family and if you don't let me go my father will kill you!"

He chuckled

"and who is your father girl?"

I kept struggling

"my father is Renkotsu of the band of seven now let me go."

He chuckled even more and started carrying me off.

"I'll take you to your father girl."

He walked up to the front of the group of soldiers and what I saw was my family the band of seven on their knees with their heads down lined up in a row.

Renkotsu's POV

I sat there waiting for death when I heard what sounded like a small sob. I lifted my head to find my daughter being held by the general of the army, unshed tears in her purple eyes. They are going to make my daughter watch the only people she has left in this world die!

"Be strong my daughter, I am sorry I didn't get to know you longer but remember that I do love you."

A single tear fell down my daughter's face.

Nina's POV

I watched as they severed my father's head. First just because I am there. Then it was who I now knew was Jakotsu to say his last words.

"I really liked the thought of you being my younger sister and to me you always will be, don't forget to stay beautiful even in battle Nina."

Then his head was cut clean off and another single tear fell from my eyes. Muikotsu was next and he did not say a word just smiled as his head was severed. Then it was the giant Kyokotsu who gave me a sad look before his head was blown clean off with a cannon. I let two tears fall then, it was ginkotsu's turn and he just nodded his head to me before he was killed as we'll. Suikotsu looked at me and smiled

"it will be ok Nina we might be gone but you'll never be alone."

hIs head was severed and two more tears fell. Lastly the only one left was Bankotsu who looked at me with sympathy

" you must remember this day Nina because it will make you strong and always know the band of seven is now and always will be with you even in death, we will meet again."

He then looked at the general holding me

"I'll see you again in hell."

His head was severed and as the seventh and last member of the band of seven died the seventh and last tear that I will ever shed in grief dropped as well. the General laughed and carried me back to the castle where The Lord responsible for my family's deaths was.

"Who is this girl?

" "She is the daughter of Renkotsu my lord."

He thought for a moment then spoke

"put her in the dungeon until she is loyal to me."

I spat in his direction

"I. WILL. NEVER. BE. LOYAL. TO. YOU."

He glared at me

"then you will live in that dungeon for the rest of your life wench."

I smiled

"I can't wait till the day I watch as your head hits the floor the way my father's did."

He was slightly shocked at first but then he was very angry.

"PUT HER DOWN THERE AND DONT EVER LeT HER OUT."

The General nodded and took me into the dungeons, after he put me in a cell he said

"I hope your happy girl your corpse will rot down here for eternity."

Then he just walked away as I looked through the small barred window at the top of the cell wall and spoke

"I know I will see you all again that I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It's been ten years since my family died, ten years in this cell, ten years waiting for a sign that I will soon be free. I stared out the window at the night sky the seven stars that I have watched for seven years have finally aligned. I smiled

"what are you smiling about girl?"

I turned my head and glared at the guard. But I soon stopped glaring and smiled a sadistic smile at him.

"Oh me I'm smiling because you all will be dead soon and I will be free."

He chuckled

"oh and why would you say that?"

I still smiled before saying

" ding dong you will all die. Ding dong they are coming back to get you. Ding dong they will free dong I will watch your head hit the floor. "

I smiled again before saying

" I'll have your lords head as a trophy."

His eyes widened in fright before he ran out of the dungeon. I looked out the window again, it has almost begun.

Everyone is scrambling because my family had sent a letter to the castle. The guard ran out of the dungeon to help out the others but had dropped the keys on the way out. I smiled and took my homemade hook out from under my bed and stretched to reach the keys. When I finally got the keys I unlocked my cell door grabbed my fans and walked out of the dungeon with my head held high. I walked to the trophy room where The Lord should be. I walked inside to find him cowering by Banryu.

"I told you that I would watch your head hit the floor."

I said with a smirk, he was scarred to begin with but he went as white as a ghost and it wasn't because of me. I turned my head to look behind me only to find Bankotsu standing there. I smiled

"welcome back uncle Ban."

I stepped out of his way knowing that if anyone deserved to end this pathetic excuse of a lords life it is him.

"Uncle? Wait Nina is that you?"

I smiled

"yup ten years sure does make a difference now doesn't it Bankotsu."

I walked out the door and left uncle Ban to kill The Lord, when I stepped outside I saw my father standing there with Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I stood there. I can't believe he's alive! I slowly made my way towards the group. Jakotsu must have spotted me because he stood up and raised his sword to strike me. Jakotsu's sword almost hit me but thankfully I was able to dodge to the right in time.

"HEY JAKOTSU IS THAT ANYWAY TO WELCOME ME BACK AFTER TEN YEARS!"

He stopped mid swing of his sword, I smirked

"don't tell me you forgot about me."

My father turned towards me his eyes widening in shock, I smiled at him

"Hi dad did you miss me."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I walked up to my father,

"I've missed you."

I looked to see Jakotsu and Suikotsu standing by the door way.

"ooo it just got fun again."

I smiled at Jakotsu's statement

"heh I guess it's time for round two."

Suikotsu added. I walked up to Suikotsu

"ooo the general is coming this will be interesting."

I smirked at the thought of chopping his head clean off.

"you three step aside."

I turned to Bankotsu

"oh I see you are happy to have Banryu back."

he nodded and walked out of the palace to face the general and his men. I watched in awe as Bankotsu slayed the men with such grace it was as if he was dancing. I walked back to Ginkotsu and smiled slightly.

"Ginkotsu who did this to you?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my father.

"That was Inuyasha who had distroyed his body."

I nodded and left it at that.

"Man Jakotsu you could have at least left one or two girls alive to pour our drinks, hey Nina."

I interrupted him

"ORDER ME TO POUR DRINKS AND I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD BANKOTSU!"

He laughed

"wow Renkotsu your daughter is still a spit fire even after ten years."

I glared at him.

"There is a whirl wind coming."

I turned to the doorway to see a wolf demon come out of the whirlwind. I walk to Jakotsu

"who's the wolf?"

He smiles

"that's Koga."

Hmm koga

"so the wolf beats the dog this time."

I decided to wait to the side before entering this fight. Soon a half dog demon appears and helps the wolf.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

I look at Jakotsu and back at the dog. So this is Inuyasha the one that hurt uncle Ginkotsu. I glare at him while Bankotsu fights. I look to see my father trying to kill the wench in odd clothing, what is so special about her that father wants her dead so badly? Soon these bugs arrive and my father and uncles start to retreat. I walk over to them but Bankotsu stops me from following

"sorry Nina Naraku does not want us taking you."

I stare at him in shock

"what?"

" I'm sorry but your no longer a part of the band of seven and you need to stay out of our way."

Before I could speak my uncles and father start to leave me behind. I fall to my knees and let my tears fall.


End file.
